Hungarian Half-bred
The Hungarian Half-bred is a horse breed featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description Characteristics Alongside the Kentucky Saddler and American Standardbred, the Hungarian Half-bred is one of the three top-tier horses available in Redemption, not including DLCs. Out of the three top-tier horse breeds, the Hungarian Half-bred is statistically the best; while not as fast as the American Standardbred, it is still a very fast horse that possesses the highest damage resistance and stamina out of the three top-tier breeds. Described as a "white horse" the Hungarian Half-bred possesses a pale grey fur and a dark muzzle, as well as having pale mane and tail. The Hungarian Half-bred is unlocked at level 33 in multiplayer. Appearances In the Stranger side-mission "Love is the Opiate," the player must bring back a Hungarian Half-bred to the foreman. The man describes it as "a white stallion which real cowboys ride". Deed A deed for this horse can be purchased at any General Store for $1500 ($750 with high enough Honor, or low enough honor at Thieves' Landing) after the player has successfully broken the horse at least once. As deeds are not single-use items, the player can use a deed as many times as they like, and it will still remain in their inventory. Usage of a deed will allow Marston to respawn his horse in the event it is killed or if the player wishes to switch horses. Locations The Hungarian Half-Bred is most often found in Mexico. *Near Diez Coronas in Nuevo Paraiso. *Near Butter Bridge in Diez Coronas. *Near Las Hermanas in Perdido. *South of Chuparosa running with the small herd that sometimes appears in a small valley. *South of Escalera in Punta Orgullo. *Near Crooked Toes in Punta Orgullo. *Near Casa Madrugada in Diez Coronas *North of Blackwater in the Great Plains. *Near the train station in Casa Madrugada. The Hungarian Half-Bred rarely spawn in Two Crows near Armadillo, but one or two were found. but on an extraordinary occasion, one was found in Tall Trees, on the grassy area in the north of Manzanita Post. Also, it appears just in the west of Punta Orgullo. Another possible location is around Odd Fellow's Rest. Trivia * In the real world the horse was originally bred in Hungary, and specifically intended as a competition horse. The use of Hanovarian, Holstein, Furioso, Thoroughbred and Arab breeds have produced this fine sports horse, which combines strength and stamina with a good nature and intelligence. * In the game, the Hungarian Half-bred is described as a white horse with a dark face. However, in reality, truly "white" horses are rare, have pink skin and un-pigmented white hair, though eye color varies (depending on amelanism or hypomelanism). Most horses usually considered "white" are actually light gray, as the albino genotype is very rare. True white horses appear completely white, with no gray (or any color) markings of any kind, unlike the dark muzzle and legs on the Hungarian Half-bred in the game. Despite the correct term for a coat of this specification being 'grey' or 'off-grey', the incorrect identification in-game may be on-purpose, considering many coats and patterns hadn't been officially identified during the period of time the game takes place. * The Unicorn from Undead Nightmare looks very similar to the Hungarian Half-bred, aside from the horn and cloven hooves. The two even share a similar spawn point, in and around Diez Coronas; the Unicorn in particular is found to the West of this region near Torquemada. * There is an occasional glitch with this horse. While riding into Blackwater (the entrance that takes you right beside Blackwater Graveyard), the horse will freeze briefly, then walk into the graveyard. This has been confirmed on both PS3 and Xbox 360. * This mount's extra health can be useful when attacked by cougars, as it is less likely for it to die in one strike, leaving more time for the player to kill the attacking critter. * This mount has the second most health (behind the War horse) out of all mounts in the original Red Dead Redemption. * It it possible to find a Hungarian Half-Bred on the New Austin side of Butter Bridge if you roam around for a bit, as well as a Kentucky Saddler Gallery HungarianHalf-BredWild.jpg|A Hungarian Half-bred being tamed HungarianHalf-bredLocations.jpg|Location of the side-mission "Love is the Opiate" IMG_7596.PNG ShadowWolf and Hungarian half-bred.png|Shadow Wolf and Hungarian Rdr_zhou.jpg|Zhou on a half-bred Achievement The player is required to tame a Hungarian Half-bred to complete the following achievements/trophies: ---- ---- Navigation de:Ungarisches Halbblut (RDR) fr:Demi-sang hongrois es:Mestizo húngaro Category:Mounts in Redemption